


True Artists Never Get Sick

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Homare claims he isn't sick even though he is, while Hisoka shows his fondness and affection the only way he knows how to.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	True Artists Never Get Sick

“What on Earth are you talking about? True artists like I can’t get s-”

“…Noisy Arisu,” Hisoka muttered, his hand on Homare’s mouth to prevent Homare from rambling nonsense any longer. “So annoying…”

Homare obviously had caught the flu, why was he still trying to deny it? Hisoka leaned over Homare and pushed him deeper into the bed, all while keeping his hand where it was.

“You know, you’d actually be a good pillow if you’d just keep your mouth shut.”

He closed his eyes, took his hand away from Homare’s mouth (finally, let the man speak!) and laid down on Homare’s chest to sleep.

“Is that so…” Homare muttered. Though it was more of a whisper than anything. “You really mean that?”

“I’m not about to say it again… Now, sleep.”

“But I-”

“Sleep.”

“…Well, I suppose a little peace and quiet never hurt anybody.”

Hisoka drifted asleep in Homare’s arms while Homare tried (and failed) to make sense of what the warm sensation inside him was. He wasn’t familiar with it.

Eventually admitting defeat to no one in particular except maybe himself, he drifted off to sleep along with Hisoka.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is: Stan HomaHiso!! They're very cute 'v'  
> Find me at Twitter: @razzgamer5


End file.
